The Olympian Kingdom
by FandomGirl2000
Summary: The mountain is separated into three, Olympus, Atlantis and The Underworld. What happens when there is talk of an uprising? Is the uprising just talk or real? If it's real who is leading the uprising? So many questions, to find out what happens please read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- So this is my second fan fiction, I hope you like it so please review and/or follow + favourite. Just wanted to point out the ages are completely different but they will be said in the story.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJO or HOO series but if I did that would be awesome.**

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

One reason I hate being a princess is the dresses, I mean who can sit around in a corset all day. Definitely not me. Yes, I know every girl wears a corset but it still my mother was still here I think she would be less strict about the corset then Hera, my father's new wife who despises me, because of what my father and brother, Jason, have told me about my mother, she sounded nice. My brother, Jason, is a year older than me so he remembers my mother better than me and I'm jealous of that because when she died I was about 3 maybe 4 but Jason was 5 or so. Jason and I have only one thing similar in appearance, the colour of our eyes, they are both blue but where as his are like ice blue, mine are more like electric blue. Our personalities are completely different but we both love fighting. Yes, I know I'm a girl who complains about her dresses but I made a deal with my father when I was 13 and Jason was 14, Jason was about to go out on a hunt even though we both had done training I was told I couldn't go. I was furious at this so I said to my father "If I can beat Jason in a fight, can I go too?" My father reluctantly agreed so Jason and I started fighting with hand to hand combat. My father, Zeus, looked away for a minute to listen to a messenger and when her returned Jason was on the floor face down with his arm bent behind his back in a position that could break his arm if I added enough pressure. My father was completely shocked at how his innocent daughter could inflicted so much damage to a boy but a deal was a deal so off we went. Even though I beat Jason, our father still told his best soldiers to go with us. Ares was the best trainer and soldier we ave ever had and he wont let us forget it. Time flew passed and we even got to kill a few of the monsters that got to close to the boarder even though Ares wouldn't shut up about his wife, Aphrodite, the most beautiful woman in existence as far as Ares and most men in the kingdom are concerned even after giving birth twice to my friends Silena and Piper. Jason has a huge crush on Piper but she is so oblivious to it.A few years have passed since then and Jason and I have been getting along much better but he still says he let me win when I was 13.

When I turned 14 a girl called Annabeth came to visit us with her mother Athena, I had never seen her before but her mother I had. She works with Ares and my father with all the battle strategy and building work, and she is also kind of the Royal Advisor of sorts. Eventually, Annabeth and I became best friends and sometimes she comes with Jason and I on our hunts she's really good and even saved me a few times.

So let's go back to the present, I am now 16 turning 17 in a week and we are having a huge ball, which better not be another chance for me to find a husband because I don't need one right now okay! I am currently on my way to breakfast which is two floors away, so much effort, but I am hungry as hell so here goes nothing.

"Hello father, Hello Jason," I say "Hello Hera," with less enthusiasm.

"Hello princess, how are you today?" My father asked me.

"I'm good, how are you?" I ask.

"Oh, I'm fine."

"How are you Jason?" I ask my brother.

"I'm good." He relies.

"Good'" I say.

"So, why are you all staring at me?" I ask them as they stare.

"Well, your actually on time today and Athena, Annabeth and Malcolm are on there way here as well." My father states. Malcolm is Annabeth's older brother who is good friends with Jason.

"I see I am on time for once but don't expect it all the time, and that is great that Annabeth is coming over." I reply.

"Your sense of humour works in the morning, suck a shock." Jason says and I punch him in his arm.

"Ouch, " he says in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes, well don't insult me." I say.

The bell goes off signalling someone is at the door so one of the maids answer it, and Annabeth and Athena come in.

"Hello everyone," Athena says.

"Good Morning," Malcolm says.

"Hello," Annabeth says moving her gaze over everyone until she meets mine,"Thalia, is it really you, up in the morning or am I hallucinating?"

"Ha Ha Ha, Annabeth your hilarious." I say.

"I know, aren't I," she replied.

We sit there eating breakfast until everyone is finished then we all leave, Annabeth with me, Malcolm with Jason, Hera by herself and Athena with my father.

"So, what do you want to do today?" I ask Annabeth on our way up to my bedroom.

"Umm.. I don't mind." She replied stuttering, but Annabeth never stutters something must be wrong.

"Okay.." I say. I wait until we are in my bedroom and shut the door.

"What happened?" I ask her.

"I don't know what your talking about," she replied.

"Annabeth Chase, you know full well what I'm talking about," I say knowing she's hiding something.

"Okay, but you can't tell anyone." She says, I nod. "I overheard my mother talking about an uprising against the Three Olympian Kings, the group call themselves the Titans and are planning to overthrow the Kings." She says.

In the Olympian Kingdoms, it is split into three separate kingdoms, Olympus where Zeus rules, Atlantis where Poseidon rules and The Underworld where Hades rules. Olympus is based on top of a mountain, Atlantis is by water (lakes and the sea) in the centre of the mountain and The Underworld is at the bottom of the mountain. There hasn't been talk of an uprising since way before I was born. I mean I haven't seen anything bad to be in need of an uprising.

"So, what are we going to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Hi, I'm back, please don't kill me I know I haven't updated in a while but I have had problems at home and school. So let's get on with the story and please review or I won't be able to finish the story.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

This morning I was just walking down stairs to wait for my brother and my mother so we could leave to go to Thalia's or as everyone else calls it The Palace. I decided I would wait in the garden for them and on my way to there I overheard something happening in my mother's study. I am not normally known for eavesdropping but I heard the words "uprising" and "three Olympian Kingdoms" used in the same sentences so my curiosity became the better of me and I listened in.

"What do you mean there is talk of an uprising in the town?" My mother's voice said from behind the door.

"Well, my lady, that's what I have heard from the locals. They don't know what to do. You can't trust anyone down there." A male voice said. _Must be a servant she hired to keep an eye on the village_ I thought.

"Okay, thank you for telling me and please return when you have more information." My mother said while her footsteps got closer to the door.

That was my queue to leave Luck was on my side at that moment and I managed to get round the corner before anyone noticed. I got out into the garden and spent about 10 minutes out there before my brother came out and told me we had to leave. We all walked through our house and into the carriage in silence. No one spoke the whole way there. After what seemed like forever the driver opened the carriage door and helped me and my mother out as Malcolm got out first by himself. Once we were all out we walked to the door of the Palace and rand the bell, we didn't have to wait for long before a maid came and opened the door and walked us to the dining room.

"Hello everyone," My mother says.

"Good Morning," Malcolm says.

Hello," I say while moving my gaze over everyone until I see Thalia, "Thalia, is it really you, up in the morning or am I hallucinating?"

"Ha Ha Ha, Annabeth your hilarious." She replies.

"I know, aren't I," I say back, but then we just smile at each other.

We sit there eating breakfast until everyone is finished then we all leave, I go with Thalia, Malcolm with Jason, Hera by herself and Athena with my father.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Thalia asks me on our way up to her bedroom.

"Umm.. I don't mind." I replied stuttering. I never stutter and I know she's noticed so what should I say to her.

"Okay.." She says but I know she'll wait until we are in her bedroom and shut the door before questioning me.

"What happened?" She asks me.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied.

"Annabeth Chase, you know full well what I'm talking about," She says knowing I'm hiding something.

"Okay, but you can't tell anyone." I say knowing she won't leave me alone until I tell her, she just nods. "I overheard my mother talking about an uprising against the Three Olympian Kings, the group call themselves the Titans and are planning to overthrow the Kings." I say.

"So, what are we going to do?" she asks.

"I don't know, but let's try and have fun and stop thinking about it." I say.

"Okay, so do you want to go hunting?" She asks me.

"Of course, do you think I leave my hunting clothes here for no reason? Or bring this?" I say pulling out my dagger.

We both got changed and headed out to see if the boys wanted to come but we didn't expect to find them walking out of Jason's room on their way to ask us.

"Do you want to come hunting with us?" Thalia and Jason said at the same time. They just looked at each other like the other had grown two heads while Malcolm and I were laughing like hell.

"Okay, let's all go." Thalia said before hitting me for laughing.

"Ouch," I said but she just smirked.

The way through town was hilarious, Thalia and I got many lustful stares from very cute strangers while Jason and Malcolm acted all brotherly protectively and Thalia got free food. Jason and Malcolm got many adoring stares from girls who practically fainted when the boys looked at them. Thalia and I put fish into the pockets of the boys trousers and many cats started chasing them then dogs started chasing the cats. We also swapped their swords with wooden spoons and other utensils then I said to Jason and Thalia said to Malcolm that the other said that they were the better fighter. Their faces were hilarious when Jason Pulled out a wooden rolling pin and Malcolm brought out a wooden spoon. Then they chased us with their wooden utensils and we attacked them with their own swords. Finally we were at the border to the forest where all the monsters are, we did given the boys back their weapons so we all marched forward keeping our eyes out for monsters.

"Where are all the monsters?" Thalia asks impatiently.

"I don't know but I think we should head back, it's starting to get dark." I said and everyone agreed.

We walked through the town and headed back to the Palace. Once we got back we got changed and headed down for dinner. Our parents were already seated so we just came in and sat down in our seats.

"Annabeth, Malcolm, we are saying here tonight. You both have clothes here, right?" Our mother asked.

"Yes, mother." We replied.

After dinner Zeus made an announcement.

"Everyone, we will be having a ball and we will be inviting the Kings of Atlantis and The Underworld and their families. This will be happening in a week or so and I want Thalia and Annabeth to get new dresses and Jason and Malcolm will get new suits for the ball Aphrodite will help you and so will her daughters." Zeus said making Jason blush.

"You may now retire." Zeus says. So we all leave and go upstairs and sleep or in my and Thalia's case talk.

* * *

**A/N – I hope you liked the chapter and I will say now that Thalia and Jason are not related to Percy, Nico or Bianca. Please review, favourite and/or follow! and you'll get a cookie (::)**


End file.
